Years Ago
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Satoshi was 5 years old when his father suddenly reappeared. What happened during that time and when the anime began?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, it seems like I like writing about things that I've already written about. This is based on what I wrote on the author notes for Anniversary under the stars. It's all about little Ash!

* * *

Young Satoshi always thought his life was the best. Even though he had never seen his father, he had a mother who loved him deeply. Everyday, he and his best fiend Shigeru would play together with his grandfather's pokemon. During summer, all four of them would go to the beach. He and Shigeru would play in the water and compete with each other about how long they could hold their breath, while the professor and his mother sat drinking lemonade on their lounge chairs. In winter, his mother would make him hot cocoa and wrap him in a warm blanket, then proceed to scold him for playing in the snow without a jacket. He was always laughing, always happy. Until one day, a man appeared.

He and Shigeru had been talking about growing up to be pokemon trainers and raising our pokemon to be the best when there was a loud banging on the door. The two young boys had peered downstairs and saw Hanako open the door to reveal a tall, dark haired man. They were confused when they saw his mother leap into his arms in tears. Minutes later, Hanako had come upstairs and told Shigeru it was getting late and that he should stat walking back since they didn't live too far away. Shigeru waved to his best friend and laughed, saying that he would meet him at his grandfather's lab the next day to play. Satoshi smiled and watched Shigeru leave.

His mother bent down to his eye level and smiled softly, messing up the boy's already messy black hair. The boy would normally growl because he hated being treated like a little kid, but he allowed it when it came to his mother. She took the boy's small hand in her own and brought the five year old boy downstairs. The man was still there.

The stranger was tall with messy black hair that seemed to stick out everywhere and he was broad shouldered and somewhat muscular. He wore a baggy black t shirt with a charizard logo and cargo pants. He had dark chocolate brown eyes. He stared down at the boy with unreadable eyes before bending down next to the boy and smiling. Up close, the man scared the young Satoshi and he clung to his mother's skirt. The man laughed at the boy, the stood up and took hold of Hanako's hand. Hanako petted her son on the head before she introduced the man.

"This is Takuya. He's your father. Isn't that great Satoshi?" his mother introduced. Satoshi cocked his head to the side, confused. This man was his father? The man brought his mother's hand to his lips and kissed it, causing his mother to blush. "Um, Satoshi, why don't you go upstairs and watch TV? Me and your father have some things to... discuss. Dinner will be ready in about and hour," she told her son as she was getting more and more distracted by the man named Takuya. She shooed him away with a gesture of her hand and the little boy ran back up the stairs two at a time. He took a final glance from the top before going to his room.

It was quiet in his room with the exception of the tv. An hour went by, but his mother hadn't come to get him. He got bored and decided to play with his squirtle plush until his mom was done talking with the man. Another hour went by. He was getting hungry and he peeked out of his room. He didn't hear anything on the stove, he didn't even hear the two talking. All he heard were small cries and moans. He didn't understand what was going on, but he felt that he should stay in his room. He didn't get any dinner that night.

The next morning, he had woken up early to get ready to go over to Shigeru's. He wanted to tell his best friend that he finally had a dad. But when he raced downstairs, he was greeted by his mother, who looked guilty with herself. It looked like she had gotten up; her hair was messy, her clothes were wrinkled, and her shirt was on backwards. She took hold of his hand and brought him into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Satoshi. I just completely forgot about dinner. And to make it up, I'm going to make your favorite! Chocolate chip pancakes!" His mother offered as she brought the two into the kitchen area. Satoshi smiled brightly at the thought of his favorite kind of pancakes until the boy saw the man sitting at the table. He didn't look as messy as his mother but did look like he had just gotten up. She gave the boy a little push, urging the boy to take a seat next to his father. The little boy was hesitant, but eventually, he pulled out the chair and sat down, feet dangling. His mother giggled as she walked over to the stove to make enough pancakes to feed an army. Her son did have quite an appetite. Takuya's eyes were examining the woman like she was a peice of meat, not aware that Satoshi was looking curiously at him with large amber eyes. He was still a little scared of him, but if his mother said he was okay, then he would learn not to be afraid.

Satoshi banged his feet against the table's legs, getting anxious to go outside and meet with Shigeru. Noticing the sign, Hanako sighed as she flipped over another pancake.

"I'm sorry Satoshi, but you'll have to go over to Shigeru's another time. We need to discuss something together as a family, okay?" his mother told him. Satoshi was a bit disappointed, but knew Shigeru would understand and nodded. He beamed when a large plate of ten, chocolate chip pancakes was placed in front of him. He drenched them in nearly an entire bottle of maple syrup and practically inhaled them while his two parents watched amused. It wasn't long before the stack was gone. The boy rubbed his tummy in satisfaction and grinned stupidly, now full. He turned his attention off of his plate to Hanako and Takuya and noticed the entire the time they had been sitting together, across from each other, they were holding hands.

"Satoshi, how would you feel if your dad lived with us? Would you like that?" Hanako asked, grinning ear from ear. She looked excited at the idea. Satoshi peeked at the man through the corner of his eye and saw the man's dark orbs. They caused a small chill down his spine. He wasn't sure if he wanted this man here. But then he looked back at his mother. He had not seen her this happy since Mr Mime had joined the family. And Satoshi didn't want to take that away from his mother. Although it was against his five year old judgement, he nodded his head yes. His mother let out a cry of triumph. Takuya simply smiled.

_Ever since, Satoshi wished he could go back in time and change his answer to no._

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait on things. I was gone again for 10...11 days? I was visiting my friend again. She gets very lonely without me. I finished up to here before I left so since I haven't posted or worked on anything else, I decided to post this now and the rest will come pretty quick. Unfortunately, I won't be able to post as often since school will be starting soon and my mom is very strict about my computer use. However this is an assumption. My mother isn't home very often so I'm home alone most of the time. As long as I cover my tracks decently (which I suck at) I should be fine and post as normal. So with this in mind, all that I just typed about me not being able to post often doesn't really matter...

Oh! Back to the important things! This is chapter one of this. Originally I thought I'd make a one shot, but I realized that my idea would be better as a multichapter. How many chapters? I don't know yet. And I chose Takuya as his fathers name because... well there is no real big reason. I just like the name. Thanks for reading and if you would be so kind as to review, I will give you a big, cyber hug! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: _Chapter two of this. This chapter is not exactly...nice and sweet, but what do you expect from me. I don't like sweet unless there is something dark or violent to go along with it. So yeah... enjoy.

* * *

Takuya was a great help to his mother. He would accompany Hanako to the grocery store and carry the bags back. He even helped her around the house with chores. A week went by and everything had been going fine for the most part. Satoshi hadn't been able to see Shigeru all week because his parents needed his help or the three of them went out somewhere. He missed his best friend, but he knew he'd see him soon.

One night, Takuya had asked if Hanako would go to dinner with him, just the two of them and she had said yes. Satoshi, who was to stay at home and behave asked if Shigeru could come over. His mother shook her head, saying that she wouldn't want to leave both of them alone, or else the house would be up in flames. Satoshi nodded and ran up to his room and jumped onto his bed. He hugged his giant Squirtle plush close. He laid there for a while, silent. The five year old boy wasn't the type to stay home for too long, and he was beginning to get lonely.

The little boy walked around the room bored. He had played all his games before, only half were games one could play as single player, he had drawn all the terrible doodles he could think of at the time, and there was nothing good on tv. Finally, he gave up on trying to be a good boy and ran downstairs to the kitchen phone. He knew the dial by heart and began to punch in the digits. It rang before a small voice picked up.

"Hello? Okido residense."

"Hey Shigeru! Can I come over?" Satoshi asked his friend. He knew it was late but he was lonely. And at least this way, Shigeru's grandfather could watch them. Shigeru was hesitant but apparently Professor Okido had fought the debating boy and decided to step in.

"Satoshi-kun? It's a little late. Did you need anything?" the kind, elderly man asked.

"I wanted to know if I could come over. Could I sir?" Satoshi asked again. This question confused the professor as well.

"Did your mother say you could?" the professor asked. Satoshi shook his head even though he knew the phone wasn't video.

"Nu-uh. Mom left a while ago with dad. And there's nothing to do by myself," Satoshi explained, hopeful. The professor was surprised by the mention of a father. Last time he had checked, Hanako's husband had left years ago and was still nowhere to be seen. Curious, he looked out the window to see it was still light enough to walk safely.

"Sure Satoshi-kun. Be careful on the way," the man agreed and hung up. He looked down at his grandson, who was happy and excited to see his best friend after an entire week. He was practically bouncing up and down. The professor went to the door and opened it, looking for any traces of the raven haired boy. It wasn't long until he saw the cheery little boy running up the path. He ran up the steps and jumped up, meeting the man around the middle for a hug. Okido patted the boy's back and pulled away from the hug and ushered the boy into his home. Satoshi was met with a even bigger hug from Shigeru, who was slowly squeezing the life from him.

"That wasn't becaused I missed you or anything!" Shigeru quickly said when they broke apart, and both boys began to laugh. The professor was glad the two were happy together now and went into the kitchen to make dinner, macoroni and cheese. He motioned for the two boys to come with him.

"So what's all this about your father?" the man asked as he poured the cheese powder into the pot. Satoshi looked up and shrugged.

"A man came over and Mom said he was my dad. He's staying with us," Satoshi explained as he sat down at the large kitchen table and began to kicked his feet back and forth as the dangled far above the floor.

"Oh, that guy we saw when I came over?" Shigeru asked curiously as he jumped up on the chair next to his best friend. Shigeru was a bit taller than Satoshi, but his feet still didn't even come close to the ground. Satoshi nodded as he watched Professor Okido stir up the ingredients in his pot. The elderly man scooped up the cheesy pasta into two small bowls and placed them on the table for the boys. He then sat down across from them, thinking. It was still surprising to him that Hanako had left her son alone. But then again, the shock of regaining her husband might have altered her judgement for a short time. The two children began to shovel in their food.

"Well, I am very happy that your father came back Satoshi-kun. By the way, did Hanako or Takuya say when they were coming home?" Okido asked the little boy, hoping the boy's parents would be home soon. Satoshi shook his head, then shoveling in another spoonful.

"Nuh-Uh. They just said they'd be back soon. That was a while ago," the raven haired boy informed, now done gobbling down his macaroni, while Shigeru was still only halfway done. After a moment, the professor sighed.

"Then I guess you can spend the night. I don't want you home alone," Okido had offered, concerned for the boy. Both boys smiled and looked to each other, happy. Shigeru, currently forgetting about his macaroni and cheese jumped down from his place and took hold of his friend by the wrist, jumping up and down.

"C'mon Satoshi! Let's play!" Shigeru urged exictedly. Satoshi didn't hesitate to join in with the hyperness as he jumped down to the floor and was pulled by Shigeru into the front room and up the stairs to his room. The professor smiled at the two playful youths.

* * *

The two boys seemed to have played for hours: video games, tag, hide and seek. Satoshi had arrived around 7 and it was now almost 11. Eventually, they had grown exhausted and collapsed in a heap on the bedroom floor, panting, but still grinning. They started to giggle and turned to face each other. Satoshi was so glad he had a best friend like Shigeru.

"Hey Satoshi?"

"Yeah?" Satoshi looked at his best friend curious as he placed his hand on his. He stuck out his pinker.

"Promise we'll be friends forever?" Shigeru asked goofily. Satoshi nodded and hooked his own pinkie around the brunette's. Suddenly, a rumbling of their stomachs caused them to break apart and laugh again.

"Let's go downstairs. Maybe gramps can give us ice cream!" Shigeru suggested optimistically. Satoshi quickly stood up and so began the race downstairs. The two boys, who were skipping multiple steps at a time ended in a debatable tie. They ran down into the kitchen and we're about to call out for the boy's grandfather when they noticed the professor on the phone.

"Of course. Yes, he's down here actually so you can just come by and pick him up," the man said into the receiver, looking at Satoshi who was waiting patiently. He always remembered his mother telling him it was rude to be loud when someone was on the phone. "Okay, goodbye." Okido hung up the phone then proceeded to crouching down to Satoshi's eye level.

"Ah, Satoshi, you're parents just got home. They'll be over in about 5 minutes to pick you up, so make sure you're ready," Professor Okido had said to the boy as he patted his raven hair, causing his eye to mildly twitch. Satoshi sighed and looked over his shoulder to Shigeru, who was looking sad about his friend's early departure.

"Sorry, Shigeru. I'll be over tomorrow though," Satoshi told him with a grin. Shigeru's face stayed sad for a moment before realizing what his friend had just said was true, and then his frown turned into a giant smile. He nodded his head. Okido stood up, for his back was starting to hurt. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding at the front door. Satoshi sighed then ran to open the door, hoping his mother wasn't worried. When he opened the door, he was surprised to not find Hanako, but Takuya. He didn't look especially happy. Shigeru came to Satoshi side and gave a tiny jump when he saw the man. To Shigeru, his friend's father looked much scarier than the other day.

"Let's get going. Your mother is waiting at home for you," Takuya growled, roughly taking hold of Satoshi's hand. Professor Okido came to the door to take a look of what Takuya had grown up to be, and noticed the somewhat painful looking hold he had on his son's wrist.

"Ah, Takuya. It's been a while. How have you been?" Okido asked slowly. Takuya was much different than he was several years ago, before he had left to become a pokemon master. Back then, the man had been cheerful and skinnier, rather weak physically. Now he seemed stronger, and his face showed no real traces of joy; he seemed very irritated and angry. He was about to ask another question, but Takuya spoke before he could.

"I'm sorry Professor, but like I said, Hanako is waiting at home for us, and I don't want to keep her waiting. Goodnight," Takuya said, obviously annoyed. He turned away, pulling Satoshi along with him. The young boy turned back and waved to Shigeru one last time before the professor motioned his grandchild back in and closed the door. Takuya glanced back to make sure that the Okidos were no longer in view before he greatly tightened his grip, causing Satoshi to wince. He slightly dragged him over to a small tree at the side of the path and released the boy. Satoshi was confused as he looked at his father's furious face. He felt scared, but he tried to remember his mother saying he was a nice and kind person. Suddenly, Takuya slapped him painfully across the face, causing the boy to fall onto his knees.

Satoshi began to cry as pain surged through his face. His father looked down at the boy as if he was the most pathetic thing he had ever seen.

"This is what you get for worrying your mother. Do this again and it will be much worse," Takuya growled into the boy's ear. The shaking boy couldn't speak as tears ran down his stinging cheek.

"And don't tell mommy, or else she'll be very sad. Do you want your mommy to be sad?" Satoshi shook his head. He loved his mother very much; she was the most important thing in his life. He would never want her to be sad. Takuya somewhat smiled at the boy's response.

"Good. Then if mommy asked, you got hit with a ball, okay?" Takuya said, wiping away some of the boy's tears. Satoshi hesitated on answering, the boy's entire frame shaking as he held his cheek in his hand. Slowly though, he nodded, still terrified. Now with a smile smile on his face, Takuya retook hold of his son's wrist, this time a little more gentle than before. Takuya tugged the frightened boy towards home, and after a moment, Satoshi followed.

* * *

"Satoshi! What happened to your face!" Hanako asked worried as she examined his reddened cheek. Satoshi winced as her fingers lightly grazed the skin. Takuya remained quiet on the steps as the boy's mother fretted over him before they had even gotten inside. Satoshi looked up with wet, amber eyes at his silent father before turning his attention to his mother.

"I-I got hit w-with a ball...," Satoshi lied softly. Hanako laughed slightly, believing her son's words. She picked her son up in her arms ad carried him inside.

"You need to be more careful Satoshi," Hanako giggled at her son's 'clumsiness' as she set him down on the couch. Satoshi looked up and gave a smile, fake but strong, so not to cause his mother to worry.

_He always wished he could have told the truth that day._

* * *

A/N: Chapter two done! I really need to learn to torture other characters, not just Ash. Oh well. The pinkie promise is so cheesy, but I just wanted Ash and Gary to have a cute adorable moment. Now after writing this chapter, I really don't like Ash's dad. But then again, that was what I wanted. Well, please review and thank you for reading. I really appreciate it!


End file.
